Sent to Die: Bram
by Ginny1997
Summary: It's been months since Cassia's family has been sent to the farmlands. What does Bram think of all this? And what happens when officials take control to a whole new level? Learn Bram's story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MATCHED OR INTEND TO CLAIM IT

It's been a couple of months since they moved us out here to the farmlands. Cassia's going crazy because she hasn't seen or heard from Ky. I don't mind being relocated because of her. I know more than she thinks. Although I'm younger and smaller, I'm not dumb. Cassia's always trying to protect me, but I know she's important. Other's may not see it. Cassia's about to become a key piece in this game, and some players may not play fair. I have to protect her.

"Bram! It's dinner time!" Mother calls from the kitchen, her gray clothes fluttering in the breeze.

Realizing how much time I spent thinking, I shook out of my trance and hurried to the kitchen.

We sat in silence, munching on our government issued food. Lately, everyone has been tired and worn out, therefore not having much energy to spend on talking.

"Well," Cassia send suddenly, "I've heard from friends in the city. Apparently, things have been tense. The officials have been cracking down, and there's many new, strict laws in place."

"Interesting," Dad sad quietly. "This war is taking a toll on everyone, even people that don't know about it."

"Strange…" Mom replied. "Officials haven't been around here for a while…"

Yes, you'd think that officials would want to check up on the girl that screwed up their 'perfect' system, and left someone without a match.

As irony would have it, there was a knock on the door.

Dad turned pale. Cassia gulped. Mom answered the door. A young official smiled kindly, like a doctor giving a shot. This was not going to be good.

"There have been new laws put in place," He told us matter-of-factly, "We are requesting that one person from each able house-hold come with us to serve the government. It is an honor." He looked over our mother's shoulder and added with a sly grin:

"Cassia…?"

PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Taken Away

****Alright here's the next chapter! No reviews yet… That made me sad but I couldn't resist posting the next chapter cause I'm excited… Enjoy!****

"So… Cassia. I assume you'll be coming with us. No need for belongings. Say quick goodbyes and we'll be off!" The official smiled coldly and gestured for Cassia to follow him. Cassia looked quickly around, but there was no escape, and besides, where would she run? To Ky? Ky could be dead for all we knew. Probably was too. She bowed her head and took a step forward.

No. This couldn't be happening. We were supposed to be safe out here. They moved us out here so we wouldn't be a threat to them. They were supposed to leave us alone. Time slowed down as my mind raced, trying to keep up. If they took Cassia, they'd lock her up, or torture her, and either way eventually kill her. They would try to pry information out of her that she didn't have about Ky. She was too important to be taken, so I had to do something, something to protect her. The situation seemed helpless. I had no idea what I could do, after all I was only 13 and, looking over the guard's shoulder, I saw they had brought back-up, just in case someone tried to run. As Cassia opened her mouth to speak, tears streaming down her face but still somehow defiant, I realized my only option. I walked in front of Cassia and stared the guard straight in the face, calming my trembling limbs and trying to look as fierce as possible, at least not as terrified as I felt.

"I will go." I announced triumphantly.

"No!" Cassia cried, her face breaking. "No Bram! You're only 13! You can't go!"

"Technicly he can," The guard said matter-of-factly. "There's no minimum age, although we like our sold- I mean workers to be over fifteen, but I'm sure we can find a place for you, young man."

"Cassia, you can't go." I turned to her, smiling and plastering a brave look on my face. She was crying silently, turned away, her face in her hands. It was almost enough for me to break character. "Cassia, look at me!"

She turned towards me, her eyes red and puffy. This was so unusual; she never cried. I almost didn't know what to do. I stared straight into her sea-green eyes and tried to speak with a brave voice. "Cassia, I'll be fine, alright? I'll come back soon." I assured her. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Goodbye mother. Goodbye father. I love you." I hugged them tightly for what must have been a while but would never have been enough. Cassia hugged me the longest, her tears dripping onto my shoulder. I finally had to pull away when the guards started getting impatient.

"Don't worry Cassia. I'll be fine." Cassia nodded as I said the words, trying her best to smile and agree.

I walked with the guards towards the city, wondering where I was going, what they would do with me, and if I ever would come home. As I looked once back towards my family, I smiled and waved. They knew what would happen to me. And when I met Cassia's eyes, she knew I wouldn't be coming back.

****Don't worry, there's more chapters to come! I'm not finished yet! Please review!****


End file.
